1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still video camera and a method of controlling the same, as well as a device for and a method of adjusting control data for amount of strobe emission.
2. Description of the Background Art
The amount of strobe emission is represented by a guide number, and the guide number is practically determined by the product of the distance to a subject and an F-number.
The distance to a subject is measured, and a guide number is determined from the measured distance to the subject and the F-number. Control data for amount of strobe emission corresponding to the determined guide number is applied to a strobe light-emission control circuit. The strobe light-emission control circuit controls a strobe flash device, which fires a strobe flash using an amount of emission represented by the guide number.
However, there is dispersion for each product in the manufacturing processes of a still video camera. Even if control data for determining the amount of strobe emission corresponding to the guide number is applied to the strobe light-emission control circuit, therefore, a slight error in emission occurs. Therefore, the amount of strobe emission must be corrected for each product.
Particularly in a still video camera, a CCD having a relatively narrow dynamic range is used as an imaging device. Consequently, proper exposure control at the time of photography is required. In photography with a strobe flash, therefore, the strobe flash must be fired to provide a proper amount of emission.
Conventionally, photography has been performed under strobe flashing in the adjustment process before shipment to reproduce a video signal obtained and to judge whether or not the amount of strobe emission is proper by seeing a reproduced image. If the amount of strobe emission is not proper, a flash circuit constant is adjusted.
Since reproduction processing must be performed, adjustment work is complicated. The adjustment work takes relatively long and requires skilled techniques.